The Cellar
by ChristyK
Summary: Van and Deaq are held captive by a sadistic man


The Cellar

Now

Van looked over at Deaq and weakly called his name. Deaq responded by raising his hand in the air then letting it drop to his side. He lay stretched out in his cell. Van crawled across his own cell and soon was sitting next to his partner with only bars between them. God his ribs hurt. He was sure at least one of them was broken. He couldn't even take a deep breath anymore without an agonizing pain shooting through his side. Monroe had just tossed Deaq back into his cell and had gone upstairs.

"How are ya holding up partner?" Van whispered not wanting Monroe to hear him and come back to the cellar.

"Okay, how 'bout yourself?"

"I've been better." Van winced as another sharp pain shot through his side.

Deaq took a deep breath and sat up. They sat side by side in adjacent cells. Deaq looked at his partner. He looked terrible. Van sat shivering his arms around his naked chest. The wounds on his arms looked infected. He prayed Van didn't have a fever, but was almost sure he probably did by the way his face was glistening. Deaq's cell was at least dry, Van's had about an inch of water covering most of it. It had been raining for about three days now and water had slowly seeped into the cellar. Deaq knew if he gave Van his shirt again to try and keep warm, Monroe would punish them both severely like he had the last time he saw Van wearing Deaq's shirt. How long had they been there? Four days, a week? Deaq had no idea. They both were past being hungry. They were slowly starving to death but it was funny how right now at this moment neither one of them felt the hunger. They were more concerned with staying alive. They had one small tin cup that they shared for water. Van would scoop up some of the rainwater and pass it to Deaq. It wasn't very sanitary but at least they wouldn't die of thirst as long as Van had water in his cell. Monroe was a sick man that was for sure. How long did he plan on keeping them? Neither of them knew, more then likely till they died. They were sure Billie was looking for them; she probably had the entire police force searching. But they had both just vanished off the earth.

Earlier in the week

They had just finished an assignment and had stopped back at the Candy Store, happy with the thought that they had got through it without anyone getting bloody. This last assignment had been a piece of cake. Billie hung up the phone and smiled at the two men.

"Captain Parish is pleased." She smiled.

"Sure he's pleased Billie. No accidents, no hospital stays ............when you're good, you're good." Deaq stuck out his fist and Van, smiling, tapped his with Deaq's.

"I feel like celebrating. Hey, how 'bout we go clubbing tonight?" Van looked back and forth between Deaq and Billie.

"I'm in, how 'bout you Billie?"

"Sorry, other plans."

"Ohhhhhhh. That guy from Vice?" Van grinned and winked at Deaq.

"That's none of your business officer." Billie put her hands on her hips pretending to be angry.

"Oh, you mean the guy with one eyebrow?" Deaq smiled back at Van.

"Yeah, never seen anything like it. It's just one big bushy............"

"Okay guys very funny. Now if you don't mind, I have a life and would like to get to it." Billie picked up her purse and started heading for the door. "Lock up when you leave." She called back over her shoulder.

"Well partner, were do you want to go?" Deaq asked.

"How 'bout the Moonlight Lounge, I hear they got a hell of a floor show."

"Sounds good."

"I gotta stop home first, I'll meet you there in about an hour."

They both pulled out of the parking lot behind the Candy Store unaware that they were being watched

Deaq pulled into the parking lot. It had started to rain so he decided to wait in his car for Van instead of going right in. He hoped the rain would slow up by the time his partner got there. He watched as a van pulled in behind him and a man got out and lifted up his hood. Deaq was shocked at the size of the man. He was at least six feet eight and probably over three hundred pounds. Deaq watched in his rear view mirror, if the man needed help he was ready to offer it to him but secretly he hoped he didn't. He'd get soaked if he went out right now. After a few minutes of playing around under the hood the man yelped in pain and dropped the wrench he was holding. He stood in front of the van shaking his hand. Deaq reluctantly climbed out of his car and walked over.

"Seems like you need some help." Deaq leaned under the hood.

"Yeah, the darn thing keeps shutting off."

"Sounds like it could be the alternator." Deaq looked up at the man. Something looked familiar about him but he couldn't place it. "You might need to get it towed."

The man leaned over the engine, then stepped back and pointed at a wire.

"I think that wire's loose but I can't tell."

When Deaq leaned over to look at it the man picked up the wrench. Deaq caught a glimpse of the man raising it over his head. He tried to get out of the way but the man brought it down striking a glancing blow off the side of Deaq's head. He dropped to the ground semi conscious. He could feel the man pick him up and put him in the van, but he was too dizzy to fight him. The man then tied his arms behind his back, tied his feet, and put a gag in his mouth. Deaq fought to stay conscious. The man then went through Deaq's pockets and pulled out his cell phone. He could hear the man reading the names in his phone number file. When he got to Van's name he stopped and dialed a number. Deaq listened to the man's end of the conversation.

"I'm with a friend of yours, he's been hurt...................He's a black man, he gave me your number...................I think he was attacked.......................He doesn't look too good, you better hurry....................We're in the Moonlight Lounge's parking lot, on the south side...................Yeah, I already called 911, they're sending an ambulance."

The man looked back at Deaq.

"Your partner will be here soon and then the games will begin."

That voice, why did he sound familiar? Then suddenly it hit Deaq. Kenny Monroe, when the name came to him his heart started to pound. He knew the man's reputation. His father and brother were bad cops that were on the take and had been convicted of attempted murder and robbery, he and Van had brought them down. Later, they had both been killed in a prison riot. Kenny had been in and out of institutions for years, the last time being right after the trial. As a child he use to torture animals and once had kidnapped a neighbor's child and nearly beaten him to death. The man was sick, what was he doing back on the streets? He listened in horror as Van's car pulled up. He had to warn him. Monroe got out of the car and walked over to Van.

"Where is he? What happened?" Van asked anxiously looking around.

Deaq could hear the concern in Van's voice. He rolled over to the side of the van and started kicking at it hoping to attract his partner. Van's concern for his partner overrode everything. If he heard any noises coming from the van he ignored them.

"He's over here." He heard Monroe answer.

The next thing Deaq heard was a grunt as Van also was struck over the head. A few minutes later the van's side door opened and Van was thrown roughly inside. He was out cold. Blood ran down the side of his face. Deaq watched as the man tied Van up in the same manner as he was. He then looked at Deaq and smiled. A cold chill went up Deaq's spine. Monroe went over to their cars searching for anything he could use, then climbed in the driver's seat of the van and pulled away. Deaq rolled over to his partner. He nudged him with his head, but he was out cold.

About an hour and a half later they pulled up at a dark house that stood alone in a canyon. Deaq's heart dropped when he realized how isolated they were. Monroe opened the side door of the van and picked Deaq up like he would a little child. He carried him down to the basement and threw him in a cell then locked the door. The man returned a few minutes later and threw Van in an adjoining cell. He then went back upstairs and Deaq could hear him drive away. Was he going to leave them there to die? Deaq struggled against his bonds, as he looked over at Van. He still hadn't moved. After about half an hour he had freed his hands, he removed the gag and untied his legs. He quickly went over to the bars that divided their cells.

"**Van!** **Come on partner, wake up**!"

Van groaned a little and started to stir.

"**Van, come on**!"

Van opened his eyes and started to panic when he realized he was tied.

"Easy partner. Take it easy. Just roll on over to me, I'll untie you."

Van did as he was told and soon was free.

"What the hell's going on?" Van said as he put his hand up to his head, then pulled it away covered in blood.

"First things first, how bad are you hurt?"

"Not bad. How 'bout you?" Van closed his eyes trying to get rid of his headache.

"I'm okay but we're in big trouble partner. You remember Kenny Monroe?"

Van thought for a while his eyes still shut. Then opened them and looked at Deaq.

"Don't tell me he's involved in this."

Deaq nodded.

"That guy's a psycho Deaq. We got to get out of here."

They both looked around, as far as they could tell there was no way out. They both went around testing the strength of the bars. They soon discovered that the bar that connected their cells at the front was a little bit looser then any of the others. They both began rocking it back and forth trying to loosen it even more. As they worked on it Van looked over at Deaq.

"What do you think he has planned?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good."

"If he wants revenge for his family, why didn't he just kill us?"

"Listen man, I don't want to think about it. All I know is that we got to get out of here before he gets back."

"He left?"

Deaq nodded.

"Dumped us in here then took off."

"Maybe he won't be back."

"Oh, he'll be back, I heard him mention something about games."

"Games?"

"Yeah, something about the games will begin or something like that."

"I've got a really bad feeling about this."

They looked around their cells for anything that could be used as a weapon or a way to escape. Deaq found a couple of wires in his but that was all. Van found a small, rusty, tin cup. He also noticed that his one wall was wet and water was slowly pooling on the floor near the wall. As he turned to walk back to Deaq he saw a dry red substance on the floor. He squatted down and touched it, then looked at his fingers as he rubbed them together.

"Someone's been here before." Van walked over to the bar dividing the two cells and held up his hand showing Deaq the substance.

"Blood." Deaq said as he glanced around his floor but didn't see any blood on it. "I only found a few wires." He tossed them to the back of his cell.

"All I've got is a tin cup and a wet wall. Maybe if it rains enough the wall will get soft enough to dig through."

"How long would that take? Weeks? Months?"

"Yeah well it was just a thought."

"We're screwed Van. It'll take days to wiggle that bar free."

"Well let's get working on it. I'm not looking forward to find out what Monroe's got in store for us."

"You and me both partner."

Two hours later they heard a car pull up. They both looked at each other and nodded. Each silently trying to give the other strength for what ever was to come. As Monroe came down the steps they both instinctively backed away from the front of the cell. He stood in front of them towering over the two men looking back and forth between them.

"Well, let's see who wants to go first?"

"Listen Monroe, this doesn't have to go any further." Van stepped forward.

"You let us go and you can walk away from this." Deaq added.

"You think now that I finally got both of you I'd let you go." Monroe laughed. "No, you're going to pay for what you did to my dad and brother."

"We're sorry they were killed but we................."

"**Sorry they were killed? You're sorry! They both were tortured to death!**" Monroe's eyes had a wild look in them. Both men took a step back. "Now you're going to pay for what those cons did to them. Who wants to go first?"

Both men stood motionless in their cells. Neither man knew what to expect. They both knew when he opened their door their only hope would be to attack him immediately. When he raised his hand their hopes were dashed. In his hand he held a Tazer gun. Van and Deaq glanced at each other. They had never been at the receiving end of the gun but they had seen the results. The gun stunned you and rendered you helpless. Monroe mockingly moved the gun back and forth, deciding which one he was going to take. He stopped on Deaq.

"I grabbed you first so you might as well go first now." He pointed the gun at Deaq.

"**No**!" Van yelled as he reached through the bars trying desperately to grab Monroe who remained just out of reach.

He smiled and fired the gun. Deaq collapsed on the floor, his body jerking around as the electric current shot through him. Lying on the floor, he could hear and see everything but was unable to move. Monroe opened the cell door, picked him up, and carried him to the steps.

"**Let him go you son of a bitch!**" Van yelled as he grabbed the bars and watched helplessly.

Monroe turned around and smiled at Van, his mouth full of decaying teeth.

"Don't worry about him, worry about yourself. I'll be back for you."

For the next hour Van struggled with the loose bar. He could hear loud music coming from upstairs as Monroe turned on the stereo to drown out any other noises. _Hang on Deaq, just hang on_ His stomach twisted inside. His worry for his partner was making him sick. Finally the door at the top of the steps opened and Monroe came down carrying Deaq over his shoulder. He opened the cell and tossed him in, locked it and went back upstairs, never saying a word. Van immediately crawled as close to Deaq as he could. He reached through the bars and put his hand on Deaq's shoulder.

"Deaq.............how are you buddy?"

Van could see the numerous bruises and burn marks on his partner's body. Blood trickled down from a split lip. Deaq groaned and tried to sit up.

"Take it easy partner, take it easy."

"He's gonna kill us Van........... He told me.......... He's gonna keep us here and then when we least expect it............ he's gonna kill us." Deaq managed to get out between gasps for air. He rubbed at his sore wrists, which had rope burns on them from being strung up to a beam in the ceiling.

Van looked toward the steps waiting for his turn.

The following morning

Billie paced the floor of the Candy Store. Where were they? She knew they had gone out last night and expected one of them to maybe be late, but both of them? She looked at her watch. They should have been here two hours ago. She was just about to grab her car keys and go look for them when the phone rang. She quickly grabbed it waiting to hear the excuses. The anger dropped from her face and was replaced with concern. The voice at the other end, a police officer, explained about finding both cars in the Moonlight Lounge's parking lot. The cars had been there all night, which in itself wasn't unusual, but both cars had their doors hanging open as if someone had left in a hurry. He explained to her that Captain Parish had told him to call her since they belonged to her men. She shut her eyes, forcing her self to stay calm. _ What did you get yourselves into?_ She hung up, picked up her keys, and ran for the door.

Later that same morning

Both Van and Deaq sat back to back against the bars near the back of the cell. Waiting. Every once in a while they could hear the sound of someone walking upstairs, but it didn't sound like a man, more like the sound that a dog's nails makes as it walks on hardwood floors. Then came the unmistakable sound of a large man walking toward the cellar door. Van swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. Deaq shut his eyes and sadly shook his head. Monroe was coming for his partner. He came down the steps and walked over to the cells. He looked at Van and smiled.

"It's your turn."

Van stood up and backed up against the wall, but there was nowhere to go. He watched as Monroe raised the gun. Deaq stood up glaring at Monroe. He knew there was nothing he could do to help Van. Van tried to jump out of the way of the Tazer's wires but Monroe's aim was near perfect. The ends of the wires penetrated Van's shirt and he fell to the ground in pain.

"**You son of a bitch**! Why do you need the gun? Why can't you take us on one on one? You're a coward Monroe! Just like your dad and brother!" Deaq tried saying anything that would take Monroe's attention away from his partner. Maybe he could distract him and make him mad enough to open his cell. He would be ready for him. Monroe only glanced at Deaq, then opened Van's cell and picked up his limp body. He threw him over his shoulder and carried him up the steps.

"**Damn you, you son of a bitch! Damn you**!" Deaq sat dejectedly back on the ground. He put his face in his hands as the music came blaring into the cellar. He knew what his partner was going through, and he was powerless to stop it.

Moonlight Lounge's parking lot

Billie stood next to Deaq's car.

"I want a complete check of these cars for fingerprints."

She looked around the parking lot. Just when she felt relieved that they hadn't found blood one of the technicians called her over. She walked over and sucked in air as she looked at a few drops of blood the technician was swabbing at with a q-tip. She shut her eyes and said a brief prayer for their safety then hurried back to the Candy Store to await word on the fingerprint results.

Back in the cellar

Deaq winced when he saw Van's body as Monroe threw it back in the cell. He too had been beaten, but what made Deaq even angrier were the deep bite marks all over Van's arms. His shirt was gone and Deaq could see deep scratch marks on his chest. Monroe had made his dog attack Van. The wounds were jagged and bloody. Van lay on the floor breathing heavy, his eyes glassy. Deaq waited till Monroe had left then got as close to Van as he could.

"Hey partner." He said gently.

Van lay on his back looking at the ceiling.

"I............I don't want to go through that again............. I'm scared partner, really scared. That guys a psycho."

Deaq's heart ached for Van. He knew how hard it was for his partner to confess that he was scared. He was scared too. In fact he was terrified. He knew neither one of them could survive continuous beatings. He also remembered his partner being tortured before by that goon and his wife just about a year ago. The man had tried to cut his thumb off. Deaq was sure his partner was flashing back to the memories of being trapped and helpless. Van lay on the floor shivering, the rainwater runoff from the wall now almost completely covered Van's floor in an inch of murky water. Deaq took off his shirt.

"Van, you gotta get up. You can't be lying in that water. Move over here." Deaq indicated a spot on the floor where the water was just starting to reach. Van crawled to the area. Deaq reached through the bars and handed Van his shirt.

"Here buddy, put this on. You're gonna freeze to death lying in that water."

"What..............what about you?"

"I'm fine. My ground's higher then yours. The water might not reach it."

Van gratefully accepted Deaq's shirt. Between the beating and the water he was freezing. He looked over at Deaq.

"I wonder if Billie's looking for us yet."

"You can bet on it. If there's anyway to find us she will."

Later that morning

The phone rang in the Candy Store. Billie quickly grabbed it.

"Yeah." She said anxiously, hoping it was either Deaq or Van. Her heart dropped when it wasn't.

"We got the results of the fingerprints. It came back to a man by the name of Kenneth Monroe. His father and brother were both L.A. officers but were sent to prison and later died there."

"Yeah, I know. My men had put them away. I thought Kenneth had been institutionalized what the hell is he doing out on the street?"

"Says here that he was released. They had determined that he wasn't a threat to society."

"**Not a threat! You got to be kidding! That man has two of my men**! I want an APB put out on him immediately. If he's still around someone might spot him."

"Yes ma'am."

Billie sat back in her chair. Kenneth Monroe was a sadistic psycho and he had Van and Deaq. If they weren't dead already they probably would be soon. She had to find them, and quick.

The Cellar

The days past. How many? Neither of them knew, in the dark cellar time stood still. Periodically Monroe would come down and drag either Deaq or Van upstairs for the daily tortures. He didn't even use the Tazer gun anymore; they were too weak to fight him. Together, or alone they still worked on their only hope of escape, the loose bar. Each day it would loosen up more and more but not enough for them to squeeze through it.

Now

Monroe came down the steps and opened Van's door. He reached in, grabbed him, and dragged him up the stairs. Van was past trying to fight him he knew it was hopeless. Deaq watched, blinking back tears. Van had been getting the worse of the beatings lately and he knew sooner or later his partner would die. Deaq figured that the only reason Monroe was picking on Van more then him was because Van was the reason Monroe had been committed to the state hospital after the trial. This time Monroe didn't play the music and Deaq could hear his partner's weak cries of pain. Then Deaq heard something that he knew he would hear for the rest of his life............his partner's painful scream. Tears streamed down Deaq's face. Monroe was killing Van. _Oh God partner_ _I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry_ Ten minutes later Monroe carried Van's limp body down the steps and put him back in the cell. He looked over at Deaq and grinned.

"No fight left in him. He's not fun anymore."

Monroe stormed up the stairs and a few minutes later Deaq could hear him drive away.

Deaq inched his way over to Van's body. He lay on the floor, fresh bruises on his face and chest. He also had what appeared to be burn marks around his eyes. Deaq left the tears fall. At least his partner wasn't in pain anymore. He couldn't believe Van was dead. How long would it be before he joined his partner? He gently reached through the bars and grasped his partner's hand. He was still warm. Deaq angrily wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. He sat back remembering all the good times they had together. Sure they sometimes fought but they were always there for each other and now it was over. If it was the last thing he did, he'd make Monroe pay for this.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today partner." Deaq said softly choking on the words. It was then that Deaq noticed Van's chest, ever so slightly moving up and down. His breathing was very shallow but at least he was alive.

"Thank you God, thank you."

Deaq was grateful Van was alive but then it hit him. Why was he thanking God? This would only prolong Van's suffering. He was alive, but that only meant he would live to suffer and die another day. Monroe would see to it. They had to get out of there today or they both were going to die.

Van began groaning and moved slightly. Deaq squeezed his hand.

"I'm here partner, take it easy."

"D.........Deag?"

"Yeah Van it's me. Just go back to sleep, there's nothing you can do." Deaq hoped his partner would stay unconscious for a while longer instead of waking up to the pain he was sure he'd be in. Van tried opening his eyes; they felt like they were on fire. He cried out in pain and covered them with both hands. He rolled on the floor in agony trying in vain to get away from the pain, but it didn't help.

"**Van! What's the matter**?!" Deaq watched in horror as his partner rolled around in obvious pain.

"**My eyes! My eyes**!"

Deaq tried to reach out to him but he was out of reach.

"Van you gotta calm down. Try to get over to me."

Van pushed himself to where he thought Deaq was. Deaq reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter with your eyes? What did he do to you?"

"**He poured something in them! Oh my God Deaq I can't see anything**!"

Deaq didn't know what to do. He knew with an eye injury even just opening them was agony. He reached down and ripped a strip off of his shirt. It was filthy and wet but he didn't have anything else to use.

"Back up to me Van and keep your eyes shut."

Van did as he was told and Deaq wrapped the strip around his eyes and tied it at the back of his head. Van sat on the floor his head hanging down. He was giving up, he just wanted to die. Just wanted it over with. Deaq couldn't control his anger.

"**That son of a bitch! That Goddamn son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him! I swear I'll kill that bastard!"**

Deag went over to the loose bar and started to take his anger out on it.

Candy Store

Billie sat at her computer checking for any possible location of Kenneth Monroe. They had already checked out the small apartment he had been staying in but it was empty. They also had checked out several aunts, uncles and friends in the area. Zilch. The entire police force was keeping an eye out for Monroe but so far no luck. Billie was frustrated and slammed her fist down on her desk.

"Where the hell are you?" She said as she kept going through the computer files.

She started checking into his past. One thing caught her eye. His grandfather, who had died, had a small farm up in the canyon. It had been deserted for years. She read the brief police report on him. It was one of the few possibilities left. She decided to check it out.

Now

The bar was getting loose, just a few more................it finally snapped. Deaq leaned against the bar breathing hard. He was exhausted. He knew he couldn't afford the luxury of a little rest; they had to get out of there before Monroe came back. He could now get into Van's cell. He squeezed through the bar and knelt next to Van.

"Come on partner, we're home free."

Van let Deaq help him up. He gently took Van's arm and led him out of the cell. As they started to climb the steps Van tripped and Deaq put his arm under him and helped him up.

"Deaq..................you gotta get out of here. I'll only hold you back."

"If you're saying what I think you're saying forget it."

"Deaq..............I can't make it."

"We're doing this together." Deaq grabbed Van's arm and started pulling him up the steps.

"Deaq don't be stupid. We'll never make it together. You gotta leave me."

Deaq ignored Van and pulled him up the steps and out the front door. It was getting dark, which was a good thing. At least if Monroe came home he'd have a hard time finding them. He then remembered Monroe's dog and prayed he wasn't a tracker.

As they slowly headed across the front yard Deaq could see headlights approaching off in the distance. He quickly pulled Van behind an outcropping of rocks.

"What's the matter?" Van whispered as he tried to catch his breath. His ribs were killing him making it hard to breathe.

"Monroe's coming back."

Van grabbed Deaq's shoulder.

"Listen Deaq. I'm not going to make it. I can't see, I can't breathe. You gotta go get help. You stay with me.............we'll both die."

Deaq knew Van was right. If they were caught Monroe would kill both of them, but there was no way he was going to leave his partner. No way.

"We're partners, or did you forget that? We get out of here together or we go down together, one or the other. I'm not leaving you."

"**Damn you Deaq! Don't die because of me**! You gotta get out of here, you got to tell Billie about Monroe. He gets away, who knows who else he'll do this to."

"I'm not leaving you here helpless."

"The only way you can help me is to go for help. If you don't at least try to get help, you're killing us both."

Van was right. He would definitely die if Deaq stayed. The only way to help his partner was to leave him and find help. It was tearing him apart but he knew Van was right; he would have to leave him. He wiped angrily at tears that he was glad Van couldn't see.

"Okay.............okay. I'm gonna put you under this hanging rock. You wedge yourself back there as far as you can and don't move, don't make a sound. I'll be back, I promise you."

Van reached up and Deaq grabbed his hand. Van squeezed it and gave a little smile.

"It was a hell of a ride while it lasted partner."

Deaq swallowed the huge lump in his throat and waited till he could talk without choking on his words.

"Yeah partner, it was, and it's not over. We're getting out of this." He returned Van's squeeze.

"Just watch your back out there."

"I will..................now let's get you hidden."

Deaq helped Van crawl under the rock then reluctantly left him. He had to find help. Van was in far worse shape then he was and would die if he didn't get help for him soon. A few minutes later Deaq had to dive flat on the ground as the headlights of the car neared him. After they passed he got up and took off up the canyon. A few minutes later he could hear Monroe swearing loudly, he hid behind some shrubs and watched. The sound of a generator broke the silence and the area around the house was filled with light. He could hear Monroe's dog barking and it sent a cold chill up his spine. He remembered how the dog had viciously attacked Van before.

In the meantime Van lay under the rock listening to the barking dog. He felt so lousy he almost wished he could fall asleep and not wake up. He could hear the sound of the dog and Monroe slowly getting closer. The dog started growling and crawled under the rock, grabbed his pants, and started pulling. Next he felt sharp pains as Monroe stuck a large hunting knife under the rock and started stabbing at him ordering him to come out. It would soon be over he thought. He said a silent prayer that Deaq would make it out. Van had no choice, either crawl out or die under the rock. He slowly made his way out then gave into his exhaustion and collapsed.

Deaq watched, his heart pounding as Monroe followed the dog and walked behind the rock where Van was hiding. _Please don't let him find him_ A few minutes later Monroe emerged holding Van's limp form in front of him. The large man held his partner up, his arm tight around Van's chest, a large knife at his neck, his feet at least a foot off of the ground.

"**You better come out if you don't want me to cut your friend's throat**!" Monroe shouted into the darkness.

Deaq was torn not knowing what to do. If he didn't come out Van would die, if he did come out they both would die. Could he sit here and watch Monroe kill his partner? If he gave himself up would he have the strength to fight and try to save Van? Deaq knew he would never forgive himself if he stayed where he was and watched Van die. He knew what he had to do. He would rather die with his partner then live with the memory of Van being murdered right in front of him.

"**You got ten seconds! One.......two.......three**........" Monroe pressed the knife slightly into Van's throat. A small trickle of blood ran down his neck.

The thought came to Deaq that maybe Van was already dead. He hadn't seen him move since Monroe came out from behind the rock. He blinked back tears; maybe he was already looking at his partner's dead body.

"**four...............five...............six**..............."

It was then Deaq got confirmation that Van was still alive. He could see Van shaking his head weakly no, trying to tell Deaq not to come forward. There was always hope, as long as his partner breathed there was always hope.

"**seven................eight**..............."

Deaq stood up waving his arms.

"**Don't hurt him, I'm coming in**!" He shouted.

He could see Van raise his hand slowly trying to wave him off. _Hang in there_ _partner _Deaq knew this was it. He had to do something as soon as he got down there. Once Monroe had them under his control they were both doomed. His only hope was to get to that knife.

A few minutes later he stood, just out of reach, in front of Monroe. Monroe squeezed Van tighter causing him to gasp in pain as he put pressure on his sore rib cage.

"**Let him go**." Deaq glared at Monroe.

Instead Monroe drew the knife lightly across Van's neck causing a stream of blood to run down it. He looked at Deaq, smiled, then licked the knife.

"Your friend tastes good."

Deaq took a step forward, his hands clenched in fists at his side.

"**I said let him go you son of a bitch**!"

"You shouldn't have come in. I'm going to slice this pig's throat then it's your turn."

Van had one last chance to try to save Deaq. Using all of the strength he had left, he threw his head back hitting Monroe on his nose. Monroe yelped in pain and momentarily dropped the knife to his side. Deaq knew it was now or never He jumped for the knife just as Monroe roughly threw Van to the side. He wrestled with Deaq for the knife. His dog circled them growling, then turned on Van. Deaq knew he was no match for Monroe, not in his weakened condition. He sucked in his breath as Monroe took control of the knife and held it over him about to bring it down. He shut his eyes, waiting to die.

Two shots rang out. Monroe and his dog both dropped to the ground dead. Deaq opened his eyes and looked around, but he couldn't see outside of the blinding floodlights. He took the knife out of Monroe's hand. He had no idea who had fired the shots. His only thought was to protect his partner. He positioned himself in front of Van, the knife held out in front of him.

"**Deaq! Van!"**

It was Billie's voice. It took a few minutes till she was inside of the circle of light. Deaq let out a sigh of relief. She looked like an angel to him. He lowered the knife. She looked back and forth between the two men. Her face wrinkled with worry as she took in their appearances.

"My God, what did he do to you two?"

"It's a long story Billie." Deaq turned around and gently examined Van's neck. Luckily the cut was superficial. Van groaned and tried to sit up. Deaq looked up at Billie. "We gotta get him to the hospital, he's burning up with fever."

"I'd say you both need to get to a hospital."

She reached towards the strip of shirt wrapped around Van's eyes. Deaq gently stopped her hand and shook his head no. Billie understood immediately. It wasn't a blindfold but was there to protect his eyes. She blinked back tears. _God what they_ _must have gone through_ She put her hand on Deaq's shoulder and squeezed.

"I'll get the car."

She disappeared into the darkness. As she walked away she let tears run down her face. The tears were from worry, but also from relief. Her friends were still alive.

Deaq put his arm under Van and helped him sit up.

"Well partner, it looks like we're gonna walk away from this one, both of us."

Van gave Deaq a small smile.

"Didn't think either one of us was going to make it out." He said weakly.

"We'll soon be back........." Deaq stopped; he was going to say 'be back at work' but then remembered Van's eyes. He could have smacked himself in the head.

"Deaq................what am I going to do if I can't see?" Van said softly.

"Hey partner, the doctors are going to fix you up good as new, you'll see." Deaq said trying to keep the concern out of his voice. He prayed that he was right. If his partner was permanently blind ................well, he didn't want to think about it. His blindness was just temporary and soon everything would be back to normal. It had to be.

"Hey.............how are you? You okay?" Van asked.

"I'm fine, a little banged up but I'll be fine."

"Thanks for coming back for me, but you should have stayed hidden. You could have got yourself killed coming back."

"Hey, you're my partner." That was the only reason Deaq needed.

"Deaq.................I was just wondering...............well, if my eyes don't clear up, I wonder who Billie will get to replace me. Hope it's not that guy from Vice she's soft on." Van gave a small laugh, which caused him to start coughing. He winced and put his arm up protectively around his ribs.

"Hey, don't want no new partner. We're in this together, you and me buddy. Besides I just got you broke in, don't want to start over with some new guy."

Van weakly raised a hand toward the bandage around his eyes. Deaq grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Hey partner let's let the doctor do that."

"I gotta know Deaq."

"You might do more harm then good. Wait till we get to the hospital."

Deaq was relieved when Billie pulled up in the car just then and got out.

"I called LAPD, they're on their way. Now let's get you two to the hospital."

She helped Deaq put Van in the back seat; he then climbed in with him.

Van put his head back on the seat rest.

"How did you find us Billie?" He asked.

"We had already checked all living relatives and friends that we knew of. We were at a dead end so I checked into his past. I found out he had a grandfather who had a house down here in the canyon. He died about two years ago and the house was deserted. The land was eventually turned over to the county for back taxes. I didn't think the lead would pay off......................but I'm glad it did." She looked in her rear view mirror and smiled.

"What the hell was he doing with cells in his basement?" Deaq asked.

"According to the report the old man got in trouble with animal control for keeping wolves. He kept them penned up in the cellar."

Billie raced to the hospital. Both men looked terrible and she wasn't sure which one was hurt worse. It appeared to be Van but she knew Deaq could be holding it together in order to help his partner who couldn't see, Van seemed too weak to help anyone.

At the hospital they were taken to the emergency room and a curtain was pulled between them. Both men were examined by a team of doctors, and immediately put on IVs to counteract dehydration and infection. After a through examination it was determined that Deaq was suffering from bruised ribs and kidneys, plus numerous cuts and bruises. Van had the same injuries plus two of his ribs were broken. He also had infected dog bites, and a slight case of pneumonia, which they thought would clear up with antibiotics. The most worrisome of his injuries were his eyes. They couldn't determine what had been poured into them but whatever it was had burned his corneas. The doctor gave Van a sedative, then put a soothing salve in each of his eyes and re bandaged them with a clean gauze bandage. After Van had fallen into an exhausted sleep the doctor drew the curtain aside and went over to Deaq's cot. Billie stood beside Deaq her hands gripping the railing, waiting for word on Van. They both looked at the doctor, not knowing if they wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I want to keep you here for a few days. You need the rest and I want to get some fluids in you then you'll be free to go. Your friend will have to stay longer."

"How is he?"

Billie finally asked the question they had been dreading.

"We won't know for about a week. He has deep burns of both corneas. I've seen cases where the corneas heal up with no problem. But I must be honest with you; I've also seen cases where they were too badly damaged. If that happens we can try a corneal transplant, but they're not always successful. I'm sorry that's about all I can tell you at this time. We just have to wait and see."

"Does he know?"

"I'm not sure how much he understood, he was pretty out of it."

The doctor then told them the room numbers they were being assigned to. Deaq shook his head and insisted on being in the same room as Van.

"We usually don't do that in case there's any complications. You can always visit with each other."

"What do you mean complications?"

"If an emergency arises, or something unforeseen would happen to one of you we don't want the other one flipping out while we work on his roommate."

"I'm not gonna flip out doc, and neither would Van."

"I've seen it happen before.................."

Billie interrupted the doctor.

"These men are partners, not just friends." She held up her badge.

"These men are police officers? Is there any chance the person who did this to them, could come looking for them? We have a secure area .............."

Once more Billie interrupted him.

"The person who did this is dead."

The doctor looked at Deaq and knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Okay, I'll put you in the same room." He crossed off the room numbers he had already written and assigned them to the same room.

Later that same night

Deaq had fallen asleep shortly after being admitted to his room. He had first made sure Van was comfortable then drifted off into a dreamless sleep. He woke a few hours later to the sound of Van moving around the room bumping into things. He sat up quickly.

"Van you okay?"

"Deaq?..........I..........I woke up.........I didn't know where I was."

Deaq jumped out of bed and helped Van back to his bed. He sat on the edge of it.

"We're in the hospital. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, how 'bout you?"

"Pretty good, just tired."

"Yeah, me too. I was pretty out of it earlier. Did the doctor say anything about my eyes?"

Deaq wasn't sure how he should answer that. He didn't want to give Van false hope but he didn't have the heart to tell him his eyes might be too badly damaged and his condition might be permanent. Van could feel Deaq's hesitation.

"Deaq, if you know something I want you to tell me."

"The truth is the doctor really doesn't know yet. It's just a game of wait and see."

"Oh." Van was silent for a few minutes then spoke. "Deaq, what am I going to do if I'm blind? This is the only job I know...............it's who I am........... If I can't do the job I might as well waste myself."

"Hey now partner, don't go talking like that. We'll deal with that if and when it happens. There's a good chance your eyes will heal up fine and you'll be back on the job in no time."

Van leaned back on the bed and turned his face away from Deaq.

"Yeah, sure." He said softly.

The days went by slowly. Deaq had been released from the hospital but spent most of the time at his partner's side. They had tried to get him to go home but when he wasn't with Van all he did was worry about him. Van was putting on a brave front but once when Deaq came in he had found Van standing at an open window the curtain blowing around his face. Van didn't know he was there and when he turned around Deaq could see tears running down behind the bandages. Deaq was scared. If Van didn't get his sight back Deaq didn't know how he'd react. He kept hearing Van's voice saying ' _If I_ _can't do the job I might as well waste myself_.' Deaq didn't know if he was serious or not but he wasn't taking any chances. When those bandages came off and if Van couldn't see..................well he didn't want to think about it. He'd have to deal with that if it occurred. He knew Van; he knew he wouldn't want to be a burden to anyone. He just might decide to end it all; there was just no telling what he might do. Deaq had walked out of the room and waited a few minutes before reentering. He spent the night trying to cheer his partner up, never letting on that he had seen the tears.

The end of the week came and they would soon know what the future held for Van. He couldn't sleep the night before he was to see the doctor. He sat at the window letting the cool air blow across his face. He tried to think what his options were. If his sight came back then everything could return too normal but if it didn't................ He couldn't begin to imagine never seeing again. He knew Billie and Deaq would try their best to help him but the thought of being a burden to them made him more depressed. He decided he had only two options. One was to leave L.A. and go to a blind school. He would have to make it on his own but at least Billie and Deaq wouldn't feel obligated to take care of him. The other option was to find some way to end it permanently. He'd have to go home and somehow find his spare gun. It would be over quickly. He was leaning toward the second option. His life was being a cop and he couldn't be a cop if he was blind. He knew Deaq and Billie would be hurt, but he knew they'd eventually get over it and move on. It was a coward's way out but he didn't care. He couldn't live like this.

Morning came quickly and Billie and Deaq entered his room before the doctor was scheduled to come in. Van still sat at the window and turned his head when he heard someone enter.

"Hey partner." Deaq said softly. Van could hear the worry in his voice.

"Hey." Van answered.

Billie walked over to Van and put her hand on his shoulder.

"The doctor will be here soon and Deaq and I would like to be here for you...............but if you want to be alone with the doctor we'll understand."

"No................I want you to be here."

Billie and Deaq sat on the edge of Van's bed and made small talk while they waited for the doctor. All of them dreading what he might say but trying to keep the conversation light. When the doctor entered Billie and Deaq stood up and moved to the far wall giving Van and the doctor some privacy. The doctor closed the curtain at the window and turned off the light in the room. He then guided Van to a chair and stood in front of him.

"After I remove the bandages I want you to keep your eyes shut till I tell you to open them. Then when I tell you to open them I want you to tell me what you can see."

Van swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He was terrified. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. It didn't work.

As the doctor began to unravel the bandages Billie reached over and took Deaq's hand and squeezed it. Neither one said anything as they were deep in their own thoughts.

Finally the doctor removed the last of the bandages and stepped back.

"Okay, now open your eyes."

Van slowly opened his eyes. At first everything was blurry but after a few seconds things began to clear up. He looked around the room and into the faces of his concerned co-workers. They looked at him questionably.

"What do you see?" The doctor asked.

Van looked at Deaq's beaten, bruised face and at the tears in Billie's eyes.

"Boy, you look beautiful." He said to Billie then looked at Deaq. "But you look like hell." He said smiling.

"You don't look so good yourself partner." Deaq gave Van a big relieved smile.

They both walked over to Van and hugged him.

"Good to have you back partner." Deaq said patting him on the back.

"Good to be back."

For the next two weeks Van was required to wear sunglasses constantly to protect his eyes from the light, but the doctor assured him that they would soon be as good as new. In time their bruises would fade, but they all knew Monroe would forever haunt their minds.

The End

.


End file.
